injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Predator (Multiverse saga)
Predator is a playable in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Predator is a character from the films, Predator. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Combatants Pack. What is a Predator? the Predator are alien race, Yautja.There have been many Predators depicted throughout the series, all of which are merciless, cunning and highly dangerous venators that kill not only for the thrill of the hunt, but also because of the honor bestowed upon them when obtaining "trophies" after killing their game. Despite these almost primitive and abnormal standards, Predators do uphold a moral 'honor' code when hunting. Examples of this include, never killing the unarmed or innocent and never murdering a fellow hunter, showing that they do uphold a vague sense of dignity. Regardless, some Yautja have been known to go rogue and severely violate the honor code for their own personal gain. These "bad bloods" are considered disgraceful to the Yautja name. If the renegade passively accepts punishment then its most severe penalty would be eternal banishment. However, if it is less than willing to surrender then it will be swiftly tracked down and executed painfully by fellow hunters for its treachery. Many, if not most Yautja reside in clans.. Predators are iconic for their vast arsenal, not only wielding advanced technology, but also deadly weapons and hunting equipment, ranging from numerous bladed weapons, advanced cloaking technology, and powerful plasma based firearms. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Stealth: The Predator activates a cloak ability in his wrist gauntlet, temporarily becoming invisible (although his body will still distort the light, much like Reptile's invisibility). While in Stealth mode, the Predator takes only half chip damage from the opponent. Unlike Reptile, the cloak will not be canceled when the Predator gets hit, but will sparkle. * Smart-Disc: The Predator launches a razored disc upward, where it will spin for a second before tracking the opponent and flying straight at them. If the opponent is in the air, it will fly at them immediately. However, the disc will be canceled if the Predator gets hit, even when the attack is blocked. It can also be performed from the air. * Scimitar Stab: The Predator lunges at the opponent to stab their abdomen and lift them with his retractable Wrist Blades, and then throws them away. The move also gave the option to throw the opponent in the opposite direction. * Yautja Strike: The Predator leaps towards the opponent and takes them down by slamming his arms over their head. The move can also be done in the air, and the ground version can be done from close, normal and far distances. * Dread Slam: The Predator hits the opponent with the back of his hand, knocking them back. * Self-Detonate: The Predator inputs a command to his wrist gauntlet and laughs maniacally. If it doesn't get hit, blue lights will start pulsing on the Predator's body and after a moment, an explosion is created on his body, damaging both the opponent and Predator himself, although only the opponent takes knockback. The explosion is unblockable. * Snag: The Predator throws a triangular trap on the ground that takes a second to become active. If the opponent steps onto it, they will be caught and hung upside-down, open for the Predator to attack. The trap can be thrown at close, medium and far distances and even from mid-air. It can also be set off by a command from the Predator or if the Predator gets hit. * Medi-Kit: The Predator crouches and injects a healing substance in his arm, recovering a small portion of his health in exchange for a depletion in stamina. * Plasma Shot: The Predator uses his shoulder canon to shoot a plasma projectile straight at the opponent. If the attack button is held down, the Predator will perform a Plasma Caster, in which it will be able to target the projectile up, down or forward with a red laser indicator before firing. Grab Yautja Slice: The Predator turns himself invisible, slashes the opponent across the face, and stabs them in the chest. Super Move Yautja Laser: The Predator fires a powerful beam of energy from his face mask. Ultimate Attack Fear the Yautja: The Predator fires his wrist blades at the opponent. If it hits, the Predator takes out his scimitar and uses his cloaking device to become invisible. He then dashes around the opponent, slashing them multiple times with his scimitar before stopping behind the opponent, turning visible, and shoot with your cannon to the opponent. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: The Predator lands onscreen while invisible, becomes visible, and extends his wrist blades Exit: The Predator turns invisible and dashes at the camera, leaving slash marks on it before the screen goes black. Taunt: Alternate Costumers classic-predator-mask-wallpaper-1.jpg|primary 902167-product-silo.png|without mask Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:DLC Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:DLC Characters